


Only I get to call you that

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, a hint of D/s, non-con or dub-con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much my reaction to "The Things They Carried". Minor spoilers for 10x15.</p><p>"Do you know how much self control it took not to slug him every time he called you Sammy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only I get to call you that

As soon as Cole's jeep turned down the road and out of sight, Sam found himself shoved facedown over the hood of the Impala, a hand at the back of his neck, another pressed to the middle of his back. Dean let out a surprisingly feral growl, his breath hot on Sam's ear. 

"Do you know how much self control it took not to slug him every time he called you Sammy?"

Sam squirmed and drew his hands up in front of him, supporting himself against the car. He could feel Dean's hips pressing against his ass, a familiar bulge there brushing up against him. "Dean..."

The elder Winchester ground his hips against his brother's, hands digging in more firmly. 

"And you didn't say a word. You use to tell off everyone who tried to call you that. You'd tell them only I get to call you that. Do I need to remind you who you belong to?"

Sam drooped against the Impala, gasping as Dean's words made him shiver. "I.. I didn't think it was that big a deal. I didn't want to make a scene."

Dean shook his head and moved his hand off Sam's back, reaching under him to undo Sam's jeans and tug them down his thighs. Sam's boxers were tugged down shortly after. Dean pulled his hips away so that he could get his own pants undone. He then dug for a bottle of lube in his coat pockets, and came up with nothing. Shaking his head, he spat on his fingers and began working one inside his brother.

When Sam heard no click of a bottle of lube, he began to squirm and press back against Dean. "Dean, don't. Spit isn't going to be enough!" Without warning, a finger was shoved into him, minimally lubing his insides. Sam curled forward, forehead pressed to the cold metal to brace himself as Dean spread his cheeks and spat again, rubbing more saliva around his hole. He heard Dean spit once more, likely slicking up his cock. 

Dean leaned over his brother, his free hand shifting to Sam's side to hold his hips up. "Don't you ever forget who you belong to. You're mine, Sammy. All mine." And then he pressed in slowly, despite Sam's sharp gasp and his insides squeezing tightly. Dean just groaned and threw his head back as he slid all the way in, delighting in how tightly Sam squeezed him. By the time he was fully seated, Sam was shaking, face buried against his arms. Without proper lube or preparation, it burned and Dean's cock stretched him painfully. There, Dean paused for a moment or two, one hand rubbing up and down his brother's back. Sam didn't say a word, but he slowly began to relax and loosen up a bit. 

Dean smiled and moved his hand back to Sam's hips, pulling out slowly and starting to rock his hips in and out of his brother. "That's a good boy. It's going to be okay, so long as you remember that I'm the only one who gets to call you Sammy."

Sam lifted his head, his breathing still harsh, but slowing to a more normal pace. His hair hung in his face. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Only yours. I belong to you, big brother."

Dean nodded and patted Sam's flank, then began to quicken his thrusts, straightening up so he could look down at his brother as he fucked into him harder. He looked so delicious sprawled over the car. It made his dick throb deep inside Sam's tight hole. His eyes slipped shut as he felt himself getting close, pressure beginning to build in his gut. Another few hard thrusts and he was over the edge, filling Sam to the brim. 

Sam hadn't made much noise the entire time, and Dean pressed close, his chest to Sam's back while he reached beneath him. He grinned when his fingers running up Sam's dick caused him to gasp. His little brother was rock hard but had yet to come. "Because you've been such a good boy for me, I'll give you a little treat." His fingers wrapped around his brother's cock, using the slick precum at the head to finish him off. Sam tensed up all over again, this time in pleasure. Soft moans escaped as he held still, letting Dean jerk him off. In seconds, his come spilled over his brother's hand and up the hood of the car. 

Sam cringed when his brother pulled out of him, tucking himself back into his pants. Dean then pulled Sam up and turned him to sit against the car, hands incredibly gentle coming to rest on his face. Sam kept his head down until Dean lifted his chin to look into his eyes. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Sammy?"

Sam bit down on his lip, shifting so as not to slip in the puddle of come on the car, gazing up at Dean hesitantly. "I'm sorry for not saying anything about him calling me Sammy. I won't forget next time. I'm all yours, big brother."

Dean smiled and tugged Sam's chin closer, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Good boy. Always my little Sammy, no matter how big you get." 

A small smile formed on Sam's lips as he returned the kiss, then clinging to his older brother, arms digging under his jacket to feel his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for hurting Sammy. I was just so mad that neither of them were complaining about Cole calling him Sammy the whole episode.


End file.
